Sabrina the Hedgehog
Sabrina is a female character feature in Sonic Hyperspeed. She is a light-blue anthropomorphic teenage hedgehog. She is bears a close resemblance to Sonic Underground of Sonia the Hedgehog. She is an ally of Sonic and his friends and a lover of Scourge the Hedgehog. She joins with Sonic and his friends as a new member, declare a war with Dr. Eggman. She is a best friend of Joyce and Jasmine. Infomation *'Name: '''Sabrina *'Nicknames: Sabrina-girl, babe (by Scourge), Miss Sabrina (by Cream) *'''Age: 16 *'Gender:' Female *'Species: '''Hedgehog *'DOB:' October 22nd *'Birthplace: Emerald Hill Zone *'''Top Speed: Almost faster than Sonic, 776mph *'Hobbies:' Hanging out with her friends, listening to music, dancing, playing games, sports skills *'Weakness:' Strictness (expect her parents), bitterness, dangers, psychopaths *'Aligment:' Good *'Likes: '''Having friends, night outs, sleepovers, clubs, parties, dancing, music, playing games, adventures, sunsets, beauty, shopping, fashion *'Dislikes:' Creepy people, small spaces, getting messed up, horror sences, Steve Mongoose, strictnesses, *'Items and weopons:' None *'Relatives: Cindy the Hedgehog (mother), Tyler the Hedgehog (father) *'''Love Interest: Scourge the Hedgehog Appearance and orgins New Town Sabrina has moved to Emerald City with her parents. She went to the Emerald Club and, makes friends with Sonic and his friends. Sonic allows her to join in for a new adventure. However, it seems things that don't get along well. Sabrina met Shadow, but started her bitterness towards him. The gang comforts her and leaving Shadow alone in the club. Later, at Sonic's place for a sleepover, Shadow came over and apologize to Sabrina for his attitude. Both Sabrina and Shadow become good friends, after Sabrina carry her deep bitter to Shadow. Sabrina and Scourge On Friday night, Sabrina went out with the girls to the Topaz Nightclub after ebing accepted by her parents. They been serve a drink at the club. When Joyce tells Sabrina to go out with that boy, but turns out to be Scourge. Joyce and the girls last saw him from the day before after he was exiled from his world. Sabrina has a crush, wants him to take her home. The girls adore for her sweetness with Scourge. Next morning, Sabrina woke up, found Scourge on her bed, revealed that he sneak in and slept with her. Sabrina didn't know that Scourge has slept with her. However, Scourge loved her and Sabrina loved him back. Later, Sabrina is getting ready for a date with Scourge after her parents offer Scourge to stay close with her. After a date, Scourge take her home and kiss, that they will date for other times. Paranormal activity When the lights goes out at Sabrina's place during the storm, Scourge was sent to the hospital with a broken bone after he was tripped over downstairs. He sent a text to Sabrina on phone, says "Sabrina, I've been sent to the hospital with a broken bone. Some idiot trip me downstairs". Sabrina, alone at home that no one can protect her from the paranormal activity. Sabrina's father, Tyler came back discover the power was out, because of the storm. 2 hours later, the power went back on, Cindy came back to get the umbrella before checking Scourge at the hospital, realizing someone hiding in the bushes. Turns out to be Silver, who caused to have haunted expierence with his powers. He first got jealous of Scourge because he's Sabrina's boyfriend and got carried away, cannot control his powers. Sabrina and her parents forgive him, however they did have a good laugh when someone who is funny or not. Personality Sabrina is a girl, who was new in the city loves having friends around her. As she was raised by her mother, Sabrina tends to be outgoing, optimistic and cheerful. She loves night outs, going out with her friends partying. She cares for her friends very much. She appears to be good-natured, but appears to be a bit bitter, the ones who has a bad attitude, such as Shadow. (Sabrina disliked Shadow's attitude when she was new in the group). Sabrina is the most likable person, who is friends with everyone. Sabrina is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl, always addresses her mother as simply "mom", due to being raised in a very polite society. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics and karate. Abilities Sabrina is physically the strongest of her friends. She is able to destroy barriers of various materials. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. She appears to have Sonic's Speed, she almost faster than him. Love life Silver the Hedgehog After the recent events of Blaze, who went on Mobius Tour around the world, on the first meeting Silver develop have a deeply crush on Sabrina. But considered to be his first lover to Sabrina, he kept his heart for Blaze. Silver tries to be Sabrina's best friend. He and Sabrina spend more time together along with the others. When Scourge had arrived to Mobius, unexpectedly. Sonic and the others had find out that he has change after recent event of breaking out of No Zone Jail. He tells the others about his past, how he was changed after being exiled from Moebius with Fiona. He was betrayal by Fiona that he never trust her. Right now, Scourge arrives to Mobius has his new home for his life. Two weeks later, Sabrina has a crush on Scourge. However, Sonic and the guys, thought that Silver is jealous, due to Scourge's appearance on Mobius. Silver has a bitterness and disliked towards Scourge. After Scourge's arrival, he becomes good allies with everyone in the group, excluding Silver, who is not his friend, even steal Sabrina away from him. It has revealed that Silver has discovered that Sabrina slept with Scourge after her first night out with Jasmine and the girls. He first spied on Scourge, taking Sabrina home and slept with her. Silver becomes deeply jealous and take revenge on Scourge and Sabrina. During the blackouts, Silver cause a paranormal activities on Sabrina and the others, including Shadow and Maria. Two hours later when the lights came back on, Silver was found by Cindy, hiding behind the bushes. Silver tells Sabrina that he was jealous of Scourge because he's Sabrina's boyfriend. And got carried away couldn't control his powers. Sabrina forgives him, however Tyler and Cindy also forgives Silver, tells him that someone becomes jealous and make revenage on someone, who take them away isn't the way it was, including to Sabrina, who has Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog After two years event of Scourge who was exiled from Moebius along with Fiona. And later got betrayal for not trusting her. Scourge arrives to Mobius, unexpectedly, however Sonic and the others found out he is change and becomes good allies. On a first night out with Jasmine and the girls, Sabrina first met Scourge at the Topaz Nightclub, she has a crush on him and really wants him to take her home. Jasmine and the girls adore her love-sweetness with Scourge. Next morning, Sabrina woke up, found Scourge on her bed, revealed that he sneak in and slept with her. Sabrina didn't know that Scourge has slept with her. However, Scourge loved her and Sabrina loved him back. Later, Sabrina is getting ready for a date with Scourge after her parents offer Scourge to stay close with her. After a date, Scourge take her home and kiss, that they will date for other times. On a stormy evening, Scourge was sent to the hospital with a broken bone after being tripped over downstairs. Sabrina is upset and no one can protect her during the storm. 2 hours later, the power went back, Cindy came back to get the umbrella before checking Scourge at the hospital, realizing someone hiding in the bushes. Turns out to be Silver, who cause to have haunted expierence with his powers. He first got jealous of Scourge because he's Sabrina's boyfriend and got carried away, cannot control his powers. Sabrina and her parents forgive him, however they did have a good laugh when someone who is funny or not. Category:Other Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs